Never Understanding
by HokusKaeru49
Summary: Can you ever really understand what life brings to your table? The content of a being's heart and the sincerely bizarre nature of the person you love? The new understanding of 'What the F*** is going on' is something that most aren't used to. The lives of many intertwine like the thread of a blanket. Lines being crossed many times over.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:** Can you ever really understand what life brings to your table? The content of a being's heart and the sincerely bizarre nature of the person you love? The new understanding of 'What the F*** is going on?' is something that most aren't used to. The lives of many intertwine like the thread of a blanket. Lines being crossed many times over. The twisted humor of one, the outstanding honor of another. The lies between lovers and the secrets between friends. Closely guarded, but they always come to light when you least expect it. Isabella Swan and her friends are in for a ride of a lifetime. This ride pull them to new lengths and find out that there are more supernaturals in life than just the wolves and the cold ones. What other creatures lie out there, just waiting to be seen? Come find out.

**_Disclaimer:_** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 1: **

Emmett sat on his bed grimacing to himself. He knew his thoughts were secure, after so many years he learned how to mask his thoughts from his younger brother. Edward was the easiest one to learn to block, it was Alice that was the tricky one. Her ability to see the future based on your decisions and it was always hard to trick her. But who didn't say he liked a challenge?

All he wanted more than anything was to be by Bella's side forever. He wanted it so much that his constantly ached. He got up and shook his head. Rosalie was not going to like this, not one little bit. It's not that they didn't love each other, far from it. It was just that as time had passed they felt more like brother and sister. It would be more due to the fact that he was in love with a human instead of one of their kind.

Walking down the stairs he sighed and let his shoulders slump; that was until he smelled the scent of the one person that could make even the dullest day bright; his personal sunshine, Bella. He looked on and saw that she was standing in front of the huge window in the front of the house. The way the light filtered around her made her look like an angel and he started towards her. He stopped in his tracks when he caught a glimpse of someone coming toward her and the jealousy he always felt started to build up in him. He watched as Edward smiled at her and as her beautiful cheeks blushed from the attention. He felt stupid for wishing that it was him that was making her blush like that.

He clenched his fists and stalked past the 'happy' couple, ignoring the bewildered stairs of everyone. Once he was outside he could feel his body start to shake from the jealousy and anger that he felt he had to release. So he did the only thing he could…he ran.

He took off towards the woods running as fast as he could. When he decided to stop, he noticed he was in a clearing. Feeling the need to feed, he saw a grizzly grazing on some berries on the other side of the clearing. He stalked the grizzly and took off. The grizzly sensed the predator and took off in the other direction.

After feeling that his thirst was thoroughly quenched, he dropped the carcass on the ground and continued on; knowing of the eyes that watched him from the tree line opposite of him.

As Emmett kept walking he couldn't guess where this feeling of calm and understanding was coming from. Then it hit him, Jasper. Of course Jasper would come, it was him who Emmett always confided in. "Jazz, I know you're there." Emmett said in a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New Beginning?**

"What's up Em? I saw and felt your jealousy a minute ago? Is this about Edward and Bella, again?" Jasper spoke in a quiet voice.

"Jazz, just let it be. I know she'll never love me like that. The way she looks at Edward and the smile she gives him doesn't take an empath to know what she's feeling, It's written all over her face. So just save your speech for someone who deserves it." Emmett said sadly.

"You know what Em. I think we should leave, just us two. Let the others handle thing here for a while. We should both clear our heads." Jasper said looking down at his phone that had just beeped from receiving a text message.

"I'm sorry, Jazz. I didn't even notice. What's up with you?" Emmett apologized.

"Craven called yesterday morning, and just sent a text. He said that he and William need some help. Something's up and he doesn't want a spectacle in his town. So he wants us to come and help. Would it help you to be doing something other than being in that house right now?" Jasper asked raising an eyebrow, as if he was saying 'I know you want you're thinking'.

"Yeah. Wait, Craven? As in Reyes? The vamp we met in Georgia?"

"Yeah, that's the one. But if we're gonna go, we need to get going now."

"That's fine with me. They'll be alright here."

"Would you two mind if I tagged along?" asked a deep male voice from behind Emmett.

"Jacob? I suppose we could use your help." Jasper said with a smile.

"Why do you want to come? It has nothing to do with you." Emmett barked.

"Because, like you, I can't stand to see the woman I love be with him. It just takes too much energy not to try and rip them apart." Jacob snapped back.

**Meanwhile in Edinburg**

"Craven, do you really think calling Jasper was a great idea? I mean I know he's the God of War, but still." William said as they walked toward Tristiana's home.

They were going to Tristiana's so that they could find something suitable for Will to wear. Something happened to the town that was terrible, well terrible for the humans. Mayor Grant had just been found dead. So everyone in town was going over to the Grant estate to pay their respects the next day.

"I don't really care what you think, dear little brother. With everything that has happened, it's starting to really piss me off." Craven snapped as they continued on their way.

William just shook his head and sighed as Craven pulled the sleeve down on his arm over his bite mark that Fagan Grant had given him two days ago.

'I just wish he would mellow out a bit.' Craven thought to himself.

_Come to me, my children._

_Come and gather here._

_In this sacred place we call home._

_To rest as I draw near._

_Come to me, my children._

_Come and gather here._

_In this sacred place we call home._

_To rest as I draw near._

A voice sang in their heads as the three of them stopped in their tracks.

As Tristiana looked out her window and saw Craven, William and Faith stop in their tracks, their eyes glazed over. She panicked and ran down the stairs to meet them outside. She walked over to them slowly and waved a hand in front of their faces. When nothing happened she touched William's face and he shook his head away still looking into an unknown distance. Feeling nervous she watched as their eyes came back into focus. "Guys?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry, Tiana, but we must go." William said as they all turned as started to run away.

Standing there dumbfounded, Tristiana shook her head and said, "What the hell?" What the hell could be so important that they would just leave without saying another word? No explanation or anything.

Craven looked back at William and Faith as they ran and shook his head. He and William knew who it was that was calling them, but poor, naive Faith didn't have a clue. She had just been turned this year. In that moment he felt sorry for her, because she didn't know what the hell it was she had just gotten pulled in to. He shook his head and made no movement to comfort the confused girl who ran with them. When he looked back to the front he saw their destination. An old decrepit mansion that stood just passed where the burned down church used to be. He sped on wards making the other two speed up as well.

When they reached the front door of the mansion, Craven was about to knock when the door swung open to reveal a very pissed off looking Dick; Richard Haymon to be exact.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A car ride and a greeting**

**Meanwile on the road (in a car) headed toward Edinburg, Virginia (that evening)**

"Tell me again why we're not running?" Emmett asked aggravated.

"Because this way is faster and safer for us; because we won't get exposed." Jasper said simply.

"Just shut up, Emmett. You're really working my nerves. That's the fifth time you asked." Jacob said pulling on his hair.

"Don't tell me to shut up, you stupid mangy mutt. You don't want to make me angry." Emmett seethed.

"Why? You gonna turn green and growl at me?" Jacob said starting to laugh.

"You two just need to shut up!" Jasper yelled slamming on the brakes; inevitably making Emmett and Jacob fly to the front of the car and out the windshield. Jasper watched as Emmett got up and dusted himself off, looking pissed off. Jacob stood to dust himself off, sporting a major road rash that ran the length of his arm and all the way to the right side of his face, cringing as he limped back to the car.

Jasper sat shocked in the car watching as Jacob came up to his side of the car. Jasper rolled down the window and Jacob spoke. "Why don't you just tell me the name of the town and I'll meet you there." Jasper just nodded as he watched Jacob's face already starting to stitch itself back together.

"Edinburg, Virginia." Jasper said as he watched Jacob transform into his wolf form and took off. "Sorry." Jasper yelled into the woods. As a reply all he heard was a howl.

"Nice one, Jazz, that'll teach that mutt to fuck with me." Emmett said boasting.

"I didn't do it for you." Jasper said agitatedly. "You don't even understand why I wanted him to come in the first place."

"Then tell me, oh wise one, why bring that stupid dog in the first place?" Emmett asked with disdain lacing his voice.

"Because one of our natural enemies, our true enemies, and I don't mean the shapeshifters, live there. According to what Craven has told me there are some of the Children of the Moon there. Plus, there are some people who live there as well." Jasper said getting out of the car and starting to push the car into the woods and removing all of the things he had in there. Taking the license plate he lit the car on fire and turned to Emmett, who was looking curiously at him. "I don't want it. It smells like a dog and also, I am not waiting to get it fixed. We'll just say it was it stolen or something."

Emmett shrugged as they took off running toward their destination, sticking to the woods so not to be seen.

***Edinburg***

"What the hell do you want?" Richard questioned as Faith cringed at the harshness in his voice.

"We've come to see Lanee." Craven said walking passed Richard.

Richard growled, but complied leading them to the sitting room in the old mansion.

"Who's Lanee?" Faith asked looking to William and then to Craven. But before William could answer someone answered for him.

"I am" Came the melodic voice that Craven had been missing for almost twenty years. William smiled as she entered. Faith looked at the woman inquisitively trying to make the connection between the voice that sang in her head to the woman standing in front of them. She watched as the woman walked further into the room and stood before them. The young, beautiful woman looked to be only about twenty-five, but you could see the wisdom in her eyes and tell she was older. She wore a long, white, one shouldered dress, that at first glanced reminded Faith of a Toga, but you could tell it was just a Cotton dress that flowed as she took every step. Her hair was up in intricate braids that led to the base of her neck and flowed down her back like waterfall. Her skin was a deep tan color for a Vampire.

"And you must be Faith." The woman, Lanee, said smiling. "Craven, my darling, how have you been? And William, my dear, I hear you've changed your ways. Animals? Really? Tsk, tsk, tsk, you were always the best hunter."

"Lady Kajul, we welcome you to our town. What brings you all the way here?" William asked politely bowing his head.

"Ok, I get that I'm the only one out of the loop, but who is she?" Faith asked innocently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Emisio or Emmett?**

"I will answer your question." Lanee said sitting in the chair directly across from them. Richard stood on her left and a young woman, who looked so tan, was standing on her right. Faith looked at the woman and squinted, cocking her head to the left a little, like a curious cat. "Her name is Mionette. She is my servant. She's human…ish."

Faith's eyes grew into huge saucers as she stared at the woman. "How old are you?"

"I am five thousand years old." Mionette said with her stoic mask in place.

Faith mouthed the words 'wow' as she looked to a smirking Craven and a silent William.

"My name is Lanee Alaine Kajul. I was a Queen of Egypt at one time. But that is for later. All you will have to know is that I was sacrificed for the good of my people. But something happened and when I awoke next I was like this." Lanee said placing her hands gently on her lap, holding her head high like royalty. Craven and William smiled sweetly as Faith just listened and watched in awe.

"Lady Kajul, it has been a long time." Came a voice from the door way to the right of them.

They all turned to see two men, who's skin were so pale that they look as if they were made of ash and if you were to touch them they would fall to pieces.

"Jasper, how good of you to come, and Emisio. It is good to see you too. I'm glad you are here. I was sure you would be passed on by now. Joining your family in Heaven." Lanee said with a softness, which put them all at ease. "And yet here you stand, to be with me, yet again. Did you miss me that much?"

Emmett brushed past Jasper, who look confused, and grabbed the woman in a giant bear hug, whispering into her ear that none of them could hear. "Grandma, I've missed you so much. Will you turn me back and then turn me again? And Jasper's biggest wish is to be human again, could you turn him?"

Lanee pulled back and held his face in her hands, smiling and nodding her head yes. With a huge smile he said "thank you"

"Jasper come sit by me and let me show you something? Emi- Emmett has told me of something that has been troubling you for quite some time. I should very much like to hear about it. I would also like to show you something." Lanee said patting the seat of the chair next to her on the left.

Jasper complied and walked to sit in the chair as they all watched him in fascination. Lanee did the unexpected; she slit her wrist and forced Jasper to drink down her blood. Jasper felt the warm liquid slide down his throat and relished in the warming sensation that ran throughout his body. He could feel his skin start to warm up and the blood pump through his veins as if he were a living, breathing creature again. What the hell was going on? He wondered as he kept drinking the delicious drink.

After a few minutes she gently pulled her arm back and Jasper collapsed on the chair almost falling out of it, but luckily for him he had seven speedy vamps there to catch him. For the first time in over a hundred years Jasper slept soundly. Lanee smiled as Emmett came and stood next to her. She slit her other wrist and he drank it greedily. He missed this feeling of becoming human again. It was one that no other amount of blood, be it animal or human, could make him feel. After he had had his feel she pulled her arm away and everyone watched as her wrists were glistening with venom as it burned away, never touching the skin. Emmett sat down and sank on the couch to let the change happen, in the process leaning his head against Mionette's side. She lovingly put her hand on his head and stroked his hair as Lanee did the same thing to Jasper. Faith looked on astonished at what had just taken place. She saw that the color had came back to Jasper and Emmett both and that their chests were now moving up and down, letting the air in and out of their newly working lungs.

"How?" Faith asked in flabbergasted.

"The difference between you and I is that I have the power to also give life, not just take it or turn. But I can turn a human with just a bite." Lanee said softly, so not to wake the two sleeping men. "They now have a second chance at life and I am happy to give that to them."

***Jasper's POV***

I awoke the next morning feeling groggy and something aching in the pit of my stomach. I also felt so weak. I looked around to see Emmett standing next to my bed smiling at me.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked with a raspy voice.

"You. You don't even know what Grandmother gave you, do you?" he asked still smiling.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I heard a foreign sound that I had not heard in over a hundred years, except from hearing Bella's stomach.

"You're hungry. Come on; let's get something in your stomach before you starve to death." Emmett said helping me to stand. "You're gonna be weak for a while, but it'll pass."

"What did she do to me?" I asked curiously.

"She made you human again." He said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

***Normal POV***

"HUMAN?" Jasper asked loudly in a shocked voice.

"Yes, she is a great woman. Jazz there is something you should know. She is my grandmother, my Original grandmother. I was born fifteen years after she was turned. My mother, God rest her soul, was only fifteen when she had me, it was quite normal for girls that young to have kids. Well as I grew Lanee used to come and see us all the time. We knew what she was and how she lived, but she was our grandmother none-the-less.

"So we welcomed her with open arms. She and my mother were always together. You see her type of Vamp was different from what we _were._" Emmett said putting emphasis on the word _were_. "When I was twenty our home was broken into and they left us all dying. My mother, my father, my sister, and my brother died within minutes. I was the only survivor and when Lanee found me, I was half dead. She didn't want to lose me too; so she bit my neck.

"For two days I felt as if I was on fire, but I'll tell ya that the cold ones, when they turn, hurts a lot worse. Anyways I awoke and there I was a vamp and I had to feed on human blood to complete the change. So we left and wondered the world and saw its wonders. Fitting as best we could, given we could only go out at night. Her type of vamp burns in the sunlight. The Myths are real.

"After a while I decided it was best to go off on my own and Lanee told me she would make me human again. I'd seen her do it only half a dozen times. So she did it and I changed. I was grateful to her and took off to find my own. Well the year was 1950 and I was making a name for myself in the world as a famous poker player. Well some hooligan thought it would be good to try and mug me and as I fought back I heard a gunshot. I didn't really think nothing of it until I felt the blood start dripping from my stomach and running down. Clutching my stomach I got up and made it to the back door of my hotel. That was when Rosalie found me and changed me. As a way to thank her I stayed with her and that was it. So here I am again."

Emmett finished his story just as the kitchen came into view and Jasper could smell the cooking of food wafting from the kitchen. He took a big whiff and smiled. God was he hungry. As he looked around he saw Lanee wearing a beautiful white sundress and high heels, smiling at him. "I'm sorry if you feel weak, Jasper. Emmett was weak for two days when he first turned. I wouldn't have done it if Emmett didn't tell me what you really wanted." Lanee said looking a bit concerned.

"No, it's fine. I'm grateful, I just didn't think it was possible, you know?" Jasper said looking at the food Mionette was cooking and felt his mouth start to drool.

"I'm glad and I'm sure Mionette is happy to have someone else to dote on her cooking." Lanee said looking to a now smiling Mionette, who was also bringing the food to the island bar so they could all eat. Jasper looked over to Emmett who greedily started to eat everything he could. _He must be human as well._ Jasper thought before he drowned himself in his food, giving Mionette a thumbs up on her cooking.

***Back in Forks***

"I can't see Jasper or Emmett. It's like they just disappeared." Alice said with worry in her voice.

Bella looked to Edward, who had his eyebrows furrowed; then to Esme, who showed her worry on her face for her two sons; then to Rosalie, who was frozen in place; then to Carlisle, who was pacing in a circle, the look of distraught clear on all their faces.

Bella could feel her heart break for them all. She didn't know what to do, she knew that Jake was missing as well, but didn't want to bring it up, for fear of what they would all think. As Bella sat there she felt something tugging at her heart, knowing what it was she smiled to herself. Careful not to let the Cullen's see her, and thanking God that Edward couldn't read her mind. She started to think about Jake and his missing person's status, and the fact that she was leaving in two hours for Edinburg, Virginia, and her face felt a concentration frown coming on.

Carlisle stopped pacing and looked at her and cocked his head to the side like a cat. "Bella, dear, is something bothering you?" The stress was clear in his voice, as was curiosity.

"It's just that, Jacob's missing too. Billy said he left for patrol and never came back. They have the wolves out looking for him everywhere, but still no sign. Also I didn't want to bring this up, but my Uncle Richard, just passed and I am leaving for Virginia in about two hours. He was my Aunt Carole's husband and he was a dick, but he was still my Uncle. He was Charlie's brother-in-law. So we are leaving tonight, and that way I can see how my cousin Fagan is holding up. I'm sorry, I can't be a bigger help." Bella said sadly as she got up and took off from the five Cullen's.

Edward ran after her and hugged her tightly, knowing it felt wrong she hugged him back and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Do you want me to go?" He asked brushing her hair lightly with his fingers.

"No. This time it's just me and Charlie. We'll be fine. Besides no one knows me there aside from my family." She said getting out of the embrace and hopping into her old truck.

"Alright, but just remember to call if you need me and I'll be there." Edward said as her truck roared to life and she drove out of sight.

"I know." She whispered, knowing full well that he could hear her. As she drove away her mind started to wander to the boy that had stolen her heart, and unfortunately for Edward, it wasn't him.

As she made it home she saw that Charlie's cruiser was already in the drive way. He was going to be upset with her for making them late, but she had to say goodbye. She jumped out of the truck and sped to her room passing Charlie on the way, yelling, "I'll be down in two seconds Dad. All my stuff is pack and I'm gonna run up and get it."

"Hurry up, Bells. We don't want to be late." Charlie yelled back taking the last of his suitcases out the door.

As Bella came downstairs she tripped on the last step and Charlie caught her just in time, before she could kiss the floor goodbye. "What's the matter, Bells?" he asked looking at her now sad face.

She hugged him and he hesitated for a while, before hugging her back. "What was that for?" He asked curiously.

"That was for being my Dad." She said smiling up at him.

After her little escapade they hopped into the cruiser and headed toward Seattle to catch their flight to Edinburg, Virginia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A ride and a Funeral**

After the Seven and a half hour flight, Bella walked around to stretch her legs. Having been to Edinburg several times for visits to see Fagan and her Aunt Carole, she found it was easy to maneuver through the streets. She walked down the street toward the Grill and saw that no one was there and the grill had been closed. She read the sign and it read 'Sorry, but will open again Thursday.'

She looked around to see that the few people on the street were dressed in black and some looked really sad. 'Poor Aunt Carole and Fagan.' Bella thought for a moment before shaking her head. She kept walking and took off back the way she came. As she passed an ally Bella thought she had seen something dark moving in the alley. Turning back to the alley she a girl about her age standing there talking to a boy that reminded her of Edward, but she knew it wasn't him for he would have called if he were coming, wouldn't he? Shaking her head she took off back the way she had came and ignored what she had seen, passing it off as nothing more than a man and a woman having there fun.

When she made it back to the hotel, Charlie was waiting in the lobby. "Are you ready to see your Aunt and Fagan?"

"Dad, it's like five in the morning. Why can't I get some sleep?" Bella asked yawning and stretching out her limbs.

"You should have slept on the plane like I told you to. This is what you get for not doing what I tell you." Charlie said as Bella groaned and nodded, following him back towards the door and an awaiting taxi.

Bella watched as the taxi brought them up to the front gate of the Grant Estate. "The Gates won't be open for the public until noon after the services." The Taxi said in an apologetic tone.

"Press the button and tell them that Charlie Swan is here and needs the gates to open to come in." Charlie said in a privileged tone. Bella was shocked to hear her father speak so foreign.

"Yes sir." The driver said as he leaned out the window to press the buzzer.

"Who is it?" Came a deep young male voice.

"Charlie Swan is here and we need the gates to be opened so I can drop him off at the front." The driver said quietly.

As soon as Charlie's name was mentioned the gates had opened and they were heading down the long drive to the front steps.

When the driver stopped Charlie handed the man the money and told him to keep the change. The driver smiled and waved goodbye.

Bella continued on up the steps not waiting for her father, she was too eager and hesitant to see her family. As soon as she was at the front door Fagan opened it and gave her a giant squeeze. "Isa, What's up?" He asked as he set her back on her feet.

"Just came down to see how you all were doing. How are you doing, Fay?" Bella asked a little uncomfortable.

"Better. Not real sure how I'm supposed to feel. But enough about me, what about you? Last I heard you were living with Unc in Forks, Washington, What's up with that? You hate the rain and no sunshine." Fagan said pulling her in the house and waiting for Charlie to make it up the steps.

"I guess I just couldn't stand seeing my mom unhappy. I knew she wanted to be with Phil, traveling and all, so I let her go and I went to live with Dad." Bella said remembering the conversation she and her mom had had a year ago. "How's Aunt Carole doing?"

"I'm doing fine. Oh my Bella, you've grown so much." Carole said walking into the foyer. "And how lovely you look. I'm sad that it took this to get you to come back here. But here you are and where is my brother?"

"He should be coming into the house right about now." Bella said as if on cue Charlie walked through the door.

"Baby sister, Carole, How are you holding up?" Charlie asked seeing how depressed Carole looked. Now if you didn't know her like Charlie did then you wouldn't see the depression, only a refined lady standing there.

She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him closely. "Shh, It's okay." Charlie said soothingly rubbing circles on her back as she let out her sobs into his shoulder.

"Isa, Lets let them have a few moments. I don't think it would please my mom if we saw her crying like that." Fagan said grabbing Bella's arm and walking away. When they finally made it to his father's study Fagan plopped down on the leather sofa and patted the seat next to him. Bella sat and put her head in her hands.

"Isa, don't get upset, yeah he was my dad and I loved him, but he was a dick. It's kinda hard to get close to someone like that. It was just his time." Fagan said coolly as his eyes trained themselves on the dusty bookshelf.

The hours flew by and Bella had changed into her black colored clothes. She wore a short black dress, which fit her curves just right. She knew that her Uncle Richard wouldn't have approved, but that was what she wanted to wear, so she didn't care.

Walking downstairs she noticed the crowds of the people who attended the wake. She knew that her uncle Richard was an A-class dick and couldn't understand as to why so many people would attend, even given that he was the mayor. Walking downstairs she saw Fagan standing next to a tallish dark haired boy. Walking over to them they stopped talking to look over toward her. "Isa this is Jeremiah Wallen. He's a schoolmate." Fagan said wondering how to say it. "Jeremy she's my cousin, Isabella Swan.

"What's up?" Jeremy said giving her a smile. "Sorry 'bout your loss, Fagan. I gotta go. Nice meeting you."

"You too." Bella said as the boy walked away. "Ty, we need to talk. I haven't seen you in a long time. We gotta go catch up."

Fagan and Bella walked and talked about the things that have changed and the things that haven't. He told her of how he and Felicia had had a falling out and how he started to act like a dick to his mom and dad. He told her of his Uncle Curtis and how he showed up and disappeared again. _Same as always. Curtis could never stay in the same place longer than a couple of days._ Bella thought as Fagan kept on talking.

Walking over to the pond, where they used to play as children, they saw three people standing there talking. "Who's that?" Bella asked looking at the people.

"The tall dark haired boy is Craven. The one next to him is his brother William. And the girl is Tristiana Wallen. It'd be better if you'd steer clear of them. There's something off about them, the guys I mean. Tristiana's alright, but still. Sometimes they just freak me out and I don't know, never mind I'm rambling. So how have things been back on the west coast?" Fagan said changing the subject.

"It's been good, although I'm worried cause my best friend is missing and has been missing for almost a week now. No one's heard or seen him in almost a week and it's killing his dad, me and Charlie not knowing where he is. Jake was there for me when no one else was. He was my best friend…how could he not tell me where he was going right? Oh yeah, I have this boyfriend who acts like an old man. I swear I don't know what I ever saw in him, other than the fact that he's gorgeous. But then, in walks this boy, who by the way is soo cute and handsome, and I can't look away. I'm torn between two boys and I don't know what to do. Fay, I'm so torn and I don't know what I'm supposed to do. How can I go from loving one guy with my whole heart to loving another just like that as if it just clicked. Well I know and this new guy knows, but I don't think he really realizes it yet. Damn man it's crazy." Bella rambled as they kept walking. Neither of them noticed that the three were walking toward them.

Bella jumped when she heard the deep baritone of the tall, dark-haired boy, Craven, speak. "Fagan Grant. Sorry to hear about your father." Craven's voice was thick with sarcasm as he spoke. "Nice to see you're still unaffected. Like father, like son."

"Craven, Tristiana, William." Was all that Fagan replied trying to control his temper.

"Look asshole, why don't you try and shut the fuck up? Or is that too much of a goal for your tiny brain to accomplish?" Bella remarked angrily to Craven.

Craven stood astonished to hear such words from a tiny, yet very sexy creature. Then her words began to sink in and the anger rose to his face and he spat back. "And who the fuck do you think you are insulting me as if you're better than me, bitch?"

"I am a bitch, you ruthless cretin, but I am THE bitch. So why not do us all a favor and go away. I'm getting tired of hearing the sound of your voice." Bella said grabbing Fagan's arm and turning away. Running straight into a broad, bare tan chest.

"Bells?" Asked a deep, baritone, soothing voice that she had been missing for the past week. "Is that you?"

Bella looked up and saw the smiling face of her best friend. "Jacob Black." She said rearing back her fist and letting it go. "Shit!" Holding onto her hand she looked up to see Jacob smirking at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Meeting like this?**

**Jacob POV**

I watched as Bella's anger got the best of her again. It didn't hurt when she hit me, as a matter of fact, I barely felt it. Nursing her wounded hand she took two steps back and glared up at me. She's so cute when she's pissed. I thought as the next thing she did surprised me. She stepped back to me and hugged me tightly. As a reflex I did the same as she whispered in my ear, "What are you doing here?"

I pulled back slightly to get a good look in her eyes and saw the worry that had settled there, and the happiness that she must have been missing because of me. I was doing the happy jig in my head when what she said next broke my concentration on the happy dance. "Everyone's been worried, I have, Billy's going crazy with worry, Sam even had Embry, Quil and Paul out looking for you. Sam even came to me and asked if I knew where you were."

"I'm sorry, Bells, I didn't think when I did it. I just left. It was on a whim with those two stupid bastards, yet something happened and I took off and said I'd meet them here. But I haven't found them yet." I said frowning.

"Isa?" A boy that was standing next to Bella asked as he eyed me closely.

"Fay, this is my best friend, Jacob Black. Jake this is my cousin, Fagan Grant." Bella said still holding her hurt hand, but smiling at the two of us.

I noticed her holding it and took hold of it. "Let me see it. You probably broke it again. You need to learn to stop punching me." I said in a laugh.

Wincing she pulled her hand back and slapped me playfully with the non-hurt hand. "Shut up Jake."

"Isabella Swan is that really you?" Came another male voice to the left of all of us. We all turned and as if on instinct Fagan and I pushed Bella behind us as the two bloodsuckers did the same to that human girl. _God we got another Bella here. _I thought to myself.

Bella peeked around her cousin and giggled. Me and the rest of them turned towards her as she came from behind us and ran to the man standing there with a smirk across his face. "Richard! Oh my god, it really is you. I'm so glad to see you again." Bella said smiling.

"Bella?" I questioned looking at her.

"It's okay Jake. He's my friend." She said smiling.

"You're friends with a sadistic bastard, like him?" Craven asked her which in turn she glared at him.

"Richard is not sadistic, granted his idea of happiness is a little bit more warped than most, he's not a bad guy." Bella said defending the man, whose smirk turned into a full blown smile.

"Ephraim Black?" Said a female voice directed at me, it was coming from behind the man Richard.

"No, I'm Jacob, Ephraim was my great-grandfather. How did you know him?" I asked curiously.

"Ephraim Black was my friend." The woman said smiling. She had caramel skin color, even for a vamp she was quite dark. Her hair was braided down her back. She looked at me and smiled. "You look exactly like he did at your age. He was a great man. I used to visit the Quileute village every year on his birthday and we would go out and hunt and bring back food for the village and celebrate the birth of him. He was just an ordinary man until the cold ones showed up one early autumn morning and he, pardon the expression, wolfed out. It was then that he knew the real reason he felt he could not trust them or me. When he found out what I was, the elders did as well and I was forever banished from seeing him again. But he was my friend none-the-less. And to this day I have not gone at least a day without thinking of him and our forbidden friendship. As for you, Bella, It has been a long time, child. How have you been fairing?"

Bella's smile grew big as I took in everything this bloodsucker was telling me. "I thought you were going back to Egypt. I have been good, Lanee."

Lanee smiled and looked to me again. "So you're the one my grandson and his friend have been waiting for."

"Excuse me?" I asked, not knowing of whom she was talking.

"Emmett and Jasper are at my home." Lanee said giving me a gentle smile.

"Lanee, how do you know her?" The shorter bloodsucker asked.

"William, it's a long story and I would like to tell you all if you would accompany me to my home." Lanee said turning away and grabbing Bella's hand to pull her along. My instinct to protect was there and I ran to catch up and walked beside Bella. The woman Lanee and her, I don't know what he is, Richard walked beside us and we followed as did the others. Bella's cousin Fagan was about to turn and walk away when Lanee spoke. "Fagan this involves you as well as the witch. Craven be so kind and grab her from the house."

Craven nodded and took off; he was fast because before we were even off of the estate he had a dark skinned, beautiful young woman with him. She was seething at being touched by Craven. A witch?

**Normal pov**

Tristiana looked to William and whispered, "Okay, Will, what the hell is going on here."

William smiled and just took her hand in his and led her away. "We'll find out soon."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Bella's Soulmate? But who is it?**

***In the mansion***

Emmett watched as Jasper scarfed down everything in front of him on the kitchen table. "Jazz if you keep going at that the pace you're going, it's gonna hurt you later on." Emmett said sighing as his 'brother' just kept on eating.

"I know, but I've …actually…missed…eating." Jasper said between bite and swallows. "plus…this food…is…sooo…good."

Emmett chuckled as he watched.

"And this soda stuff is like way endorphin rushing. It makes me energetic, which in turn makes me hungry again." Jasper said taking a big swig of soda.

"Just wait till you get drunk, it'll blow your mind." Emmett said laughing.

Jasper was about to remark when Emmett turned to the door to see that four people were standing there. "Grandmother, Richard, Bella? Oh I see the mutt finally made it. Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Em? Jazz? What's going on here? And why is Jasper eating food? Em, what's going on?" Bella asked as she took in everything.

"It's a long story, Isabella, How bout we go into the study and speak for a moment. Just you, me and Richard." Lanee said taking Bella's hand and leading her away.

Emmett stared shocked for a moment, then looked back to his brother, whose mouth was hanging open and food was now falling out, and let out a necessary sigh.

"I'm confused." Jacob said flopping onto the couch and letting out sigh. After a moment he sniffed the air and turned a confused look to the others. "Why don't you smell like you did before? You smell human."

"That's because he is, dumbass." Emmett said sighing. "And so am I."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jasper asked looking at him. "When?"

"After you." Emmett said flopping into the chair beside Jacob.

"Now I'm really confused." Jacob said shaking his head.

"It's a lot to take in Jake." Emmett said quietly grabbing a biscuit and eating.

"I get that she is your grandmother, but how does she know Bella?" Jasper asked after taking a drink.

"That I can't answer, only they can." Emmett said shrugging his shoulders continuing to eat.

Emmett and Jasper were started by all the voices that flooded into the room, from the sitting room.

They got up and walked in to see some people they didn't know.

***Back in Forks***

"They're in Edinburg, Virginia." Alice said as her eyes glazed over.

"Are you sure Alice?" Carlisle asked with hope lacing his voice.

"I'm sure of it. I saw the sign as they were driving into town. I couldn't see them earlier and then all of a sudden I could. I have a feeling that Jacob might be with them, since it seems that I can't see the wolves at all." Alice said already dialing the number to the airport.

Edward called Bella's cell and it went straight to voicemail, so he left her a message saying that they were going out of town and if she had returned to find them gone, not to panic.

Gathering his suitcase he packed some clothes and hurried down the stairs to see everyone was already downstairs waiting.

"For someone who's so fast, you're moving awfully slow today." Alice said smirking.\

"For someone who can see the future, you sure had a rough time with this one." Edward retorted watching as Alice didn't even bat an eyelash.

'_I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work, Eddie boy.'_ Alice thought and saw Edward's eyes narrow.

'_I see what you see.'_ Edward made the decision to say and watched as the vision of him saying it hit them both and she glared up at him.

"Shut up and come on, we have to leave now." Alice said angrily and followed the others out the door.

Edward smirked to himself and then thought of something and Alice rushed to him.

"You're right. We should probably tell them." Alice said seriously.

***On the border of the Wolves and Vamps Territory***

**Sam's POV**

I sat on the border feeling, sickened by the feeling that Jake was missing. Everyone in the pack was starting to get anxious and feel on edge the longer he was missing.

I stiffened when I smelled the vampires near. Felling my muscles tense and the sensation roll through my back, I tried to remain calm as three wolves exploded through the trees behind me growling. I turned and saw Embry, Paul and Quil standing there growling and looking to me. I shook my head and they nodded. I turned back to see five of the seven Cullen's standing there.

"Stop where you are." I said warningly.

"We've come with news. Two of our brothers have gone missing, and we believe that Jacob is with them." Carlisle said.

"Why would he have gone with them?" I asked curiously, mainly to myself.

"We're not sure; all we know is that they are in a town called Edinburg, Virginia. And we're leaving now." Edward said.

"I see." I said thinking. _Maybe it would be a good idea if I let Paul, Embry, and Quil go along._

"Yes that would probably be a good idea. I'm sure this would benefit both of us." Edward said reading my mind. "We can get three more tickets."

"Then it's settled. Paul, Embry, and Quil you're going with them." I said and heard the three groan in unison. I couldn't help but let the chuckle slip. Everyone looked at me in surprise.

I watched as three of my pack and the Cullen coven set out on a journey that I was sure was going to change everything.

This supernatural world seems to revolve around one girl, it seems. I thought to myself when I knew they were all too far away to hear anything. Bella Swan, it seems, is the key to this world.

Everyone wants her and yet the one she wants knows only so much. For the first time I felt sorry for the bloodsucker and Jacob because they could not see it in her eyes as I have. For the past several months they couldn't see that she had been spending so much time on the rez. Even if Edward was 109 years old he still couldn't see that he wasn't the one she really wanted and she had been trying to get him to let her go. I replayed the conversation she and I had almost two months ago.

_*Two months ago*_

"_What is it Bella?" I asked looking back to her._

"_Is it alright if I come to stay on the reservation for a little while longer?" She asked shyly._

"_It's fine with me. Jake would be even happier. I don't mind having you here." At the mention of Jake's name she looked away shyly._

"_Sam!" she shrieked slapping my arm playfully. "It's not because of Jake that I want to stay. Actually…it's because of Embry. He…well I can't really explain. It's like a few months ago he was just plain ol' Embry Call and then bam it's like, I can't stop looking at him and I can feel this pull that connects us. Like, I don't know, I can't explain it. Sam, do you know what's happening?"_

_My eyes popped open as I turned to look at her in surprise. "Bella do you have any idea what this means?"_

_Shaking her head slowly she said, "No Sam, that's why I came to you."_

"_It means, Bella, that Embry's imprinted on you." I said giving her a welcoming smile._

_Looking shocked, she smiled slowly and then stiffened. "Holy Hell, what about Edward? Or Jake? How do you think they'll react?"_

"_I'm not sure, but if they love you like they say they do, then they'll let you go and be happy with Embry." I said hoping it was true._

"_Does Embry know what's happened?" She asked smiling._

"_He probably does, but he's probably doesn't want to tell anyone yet, because he knows how Jake feels about you. How about you two explaining it to each other and all that good stuff. It's the only way to get it all together before you two do something drastic." I said giving her the only advice I could._

***Present***

I snapped out of my daze and phased. Running toward my house I could feel the pull of my other half, my Emily and sighed mentally to myself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: New Enemies or Old Friends? Lina Who?**

Sam settled down for the night try and get some much needed sleep. Laying there feeling Emily's heartbeat against his, he smiled genuinely for the first time since he had first med her. Reveling in the euphoric sensation it gave him, he growled when a knock came to the front door of his home.

Sliding Emily to the side and rising from the bed he felt a scowl cross his face, pissed at the person who dared to disturb his only moment of peace and happiness, he threw the door open.

He came face to face with a short native woman. He looked her over and took in her features, the high cheek bones and the muscular build were what pulled him to her face completely. Her deep Brown eyes glowed eerily in the moonlight as if they were reflecting it. Then the recognition of her face finally broke through everything. "Lina? Is that really you?" He asked really looking at her.

"Hello Sam, Emily." She said looking from him to behind him. Sam hadn't even noticed that Emily had gotten up.

"Hello Lina. I trust you had a safe journey?" Emily asked smiling.

"Yes thank you. I'm glad you called when you did, Em. If you'd waited any longer we'd be in a room full of craziness right now." Lina said smiling. "May we come in?"

"Yes of course you can." Emily said as she ushered them all in.

Sam watched and waited until six people were now in his front room. "What in the hell is going on, Lina?"

Lina looked to the other five and smiled as they all looked to her bored or annoyed. "The one on my left is Rocks, he's my brother. Then next to him is Spike and Jerra, they're together, Then there is Isabel, and then that leaves Jordan. I need to ask a question first. Has it happened yet?"

"Has what happened yet?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Have you phased yet?" Lina asked casually. Sam stiffened visibly and kept looking at her.

"You know?" Sam asked.

Lina smiled and turned to the window to see a full moon high in the sky. "Of course I know, shouldn't a tribal elder know the secrets, especially if it pertains to them in particular?"

"But how are you an elder?"

"That would be thanks to my grandfather. And before you even ask, it's happened to us as well. Sam, this is my pack."

"Chitetke was her grandfather, and an Elder." Rocks said in a monotone voice.

"Which should have also meant that you were supposed to be the last-"Sam was saying till Lina cut him off.

"Of the spiritual warriors." Lina finished looking at Sam.

"So where have you been all this time?" Sam asked.

"Roaming with my pack."

"Are you serious? How did this happen?"

"Are you seriously going to ask that?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Lina just tell him why we're here." Rocks voice was now more annoyed than anything.

"Oh right. Aside from my cousin calling me up one glorious Sunday Morning" Lina said smiling looking over at Emily, she turned back to Sam. "I caught wind of one of your pack members in Virginia, and we followed it to a town called Edinburg. That town has a couple of Vamps occupying it and they are my friends, so I'd really appreciate it if he didn't start shit with them. Okay?"

"You are friends with bloodsuckers?"

"Yeah, they are a different kind. Their kind are more mythical than the one's you're used to. Just make sure nothing happens to Craven and William Reyes, got it? Otherwise, Sam, I'll have to pull rank. I've been a warrior a lot longer than you and I'll do it if I have to." Lina said as she and the others turned toward the door and walked out of the house.

For the first time in long time Sam was actually afraid. Not just for him, but his pack as well. He knew very well how Lina could be and, this was going to be a long week. He turned to Emily and said, "I'll be back in a week. Call Leah and tell her to follow my scent and make it to Edinburg, Virginia. I love you and I'll see you in a week."

Emily nodded and pulled out her cell phone, scrolling down she selected Leah's number and pressed the send button.

"Hello?" answered a groggy voice.

"Leah, it's Emily, Sam said get up and follow his scent to Virginia, you know where Embry and Quil left for. He said it's important. It's got something to do with Jake, I think. Quil, Embry, and Paul already left. So I think he needs you to come to."

"I'll be there in a minute." Leah said leaving her mom a note that she was going to a friend's house out of town for a while and didn't know when she'd be back.

"Where are you headed?" Seth asked from behind her.

"Shh, stupid blockhead. I don't want mom to know. I gotta go follow Sam, something's up. Stay here and patrol like you're supposed to." Leah whispered low enough that only Seth could here.

"Whatever. I'm going back to bed." Seth said turning around on a huff and going to his room.

"Stupid Baby." Leah muttered getting out of the house and running toward the boundary.

***With Lina and her pack***

"Lina, why save the two retards?" Isabel asked in a disgusted tone.

"Because we need them to get to Venita. That bitch will die by my hands. Venita loves to play with them and seeing that if they are happy, she'll be there soon. Besides Craven and William aren't as bad as people think." Lina said as they raced to their cars that were parked on the outskirts of La Push.

"I still say we should have ashed them when we had a chance." Spike said getting a hard slap to the back of the head from Jerra.

"I agree." Jordan said moving his head before Jerra could Hit him.

"Shut up, all of you. We need to get back to Edinburg as soon as possible." Rocks said starting the car.

Pulling onto the road their three cars did a simultaneous u-turn and took off in a flash.

***** **Meanwhile in Edinburg***

Embry felt the strings on his heart start to pull, he knew that the way they were head was towards his imprint and as much as he felt like smiling, it wasn't possible, hence the wolf form. Luckily for him, the bloodsucker wasn't paying attention to his thoughts.

_Yeah cause I'm sure we'd be in trouble. _Quil said passing through his brain.

_Shut up, both of you._ Paul shouted making them all stop in our tracks just in time to see that the leeches all came to a halt in front of an old looking mansion.

_What's going on?_ Paul asked.

Edward looked to him and spoke. "I'm not sure, but I smell Emmett and Jasper, Jacob and Bella in there."

Embry felt his heart pound and ran to phase back, followed by pack brothers. They all walked to the front of the door and for some strange reason they all held their breath. Embry looked over and wondered about everything that would happen in the next few minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Jake and Edwards Knowing? good or bad?**

***inside Lanee's Home***

Craven, Tristiana, William, Faith, Rayven, Fagan, Jasper, Emmett and Jacob sat patiently awaiting the arrival of the three in the living room and apparently the eight outside.

"This is going to be hell." Jacob muttered looking at Jasper and the others.

"You got that right." Craven spat looking out the window. "And we've got even more company waiting outside."

Emmett, Jasper and Jacob got up to look out the window and shook their heads. Jacob turned to the others and said, "You take yours and I'll take mine."

"Agreed." Jasper and Emmett said in unison.

As soon as Jacob opened the door Embry had burst through past him looking around in a bit of panic. Jacob looked at him and then to the other two who were cautiously coming into the house keeping an eye out for anything. "Embry, Quil, Paul? What are you doing here?" Jacob asked feeling a bit annoyed.

"Sam sent us with the Cullen's to retrieve you and their two family members." Paul said looking straight at the people in the sitting room.

"Is Bella here?" Embry asked still looking a bit panicked.

"Yeah, but she's talking with some people right now." Jacob said nonchalantly waving it off.

Embry could feel his face fall, and his heart quickened, he could feel the pull coming from the other room and tried to keep patiently still. He knew that this wasn't going to end well with Jake. He just prayed that no one paid any attention to him.

Embry was about to start to pace and he heard feet shuffling, looking up he watched as the Cullen's plus the other two walk into the room, feeling his hopes bust he started to pace. That was when he noticed something strange. Without knowing how, he was able to block the mind reader from entering his head and it kept Edward looking at him funny. He watched and was about to ask Jacob something when Edward spoke rather loudly, looking at Jasper and Emmett. "Where is she?"

"With me." Came Lanee's voice from around the corner.

Everyone stood as Lanee, Richard, and then Bella came walking into the sitting room. The first person Bella spotted was Embry and it made her heart swell as she took off in a quick dash to embrace him tightly. 'Better late than never, I guess.' She thought as Embry's arms came down around her and his face nuzzled into the crook of her neck. She smiled and pulled back slightly, letting a couple of tears shed down her cheeks. "I've missed you, Bells." Came Embry's deep muffled voice from her neck.

"I have missed you too, Em. It's been so hard to stay away from you." Bella whimpered as she felt his lips graze her skin.

"What the Fuck is going on here?" Jacob and Edward bellowed at the same time.

"Jake, I didn't know how to tell you, you're my friend, and I know how you feel about Bella. And well a few months ago, I imprinted on Bella." Embry said looking Jacob straight in the eyes.

They watched as Jacob stood there shaking and vibrating, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. They could all see the struggle he was undergoing to stay calm. When he finally got calm enough to talk he was about to say something, but was cut off by a vicious snarl coming from behind him. Which in turn made them all look to the back of the room where Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme had a hold on Edward, who was trying desperately to escape their grasps. Bella unconsciously moved closer to Embry and he instinctively pushed her body behind his. Bella watched in horror as Edwards once golden eyes turned blacker than a moonless night.

Suddenly he broke free making a mad dash toward Embry and Bella. Bella hid her face in Embry's back and shut her eyes tightly. She could feel the shivers run down Embry's spine and she waited and waited, when she finally looked up she saw Lanee standing in front of both her and Embry and wrapped her arms around Embry's waist from behind to calm him down. She knew Lanee was stronger than him and that she wouldn't let him hurt her. So right at that moment she needed Embry to calm his anger.

Lanee stood there holding her hand straight in front of her and blinked once. Edward ran headlong into the force field without even noticing the crackle of energy that came from her fingertips. After being slammed backwards he snarled and stood right where he had hit in a matter of seconds, placing his hand along invisible barrier. He looked at Lanee and snarled at her.

"How dare you disrespect the sanctity of my home." Lanee said her voice lacing with disgust. "You have no right to be here. Besides it is not my Precious Bella you love. It is another."

Edward glared at the woman in front of him and spat out. "Of course I love her."

"Not in the way you think, young one."

"You presume to call me young, when you look younger than I?"

"And you presume to judge a book by its cover?"

Emmett hastily walked up and stood beside Lanee. "Edward, it isn't your place to question her."

"Em you're supposed to be my brother and that means you're supposed to be on my side, not some bitch we barely even know."

Craven, William, Emmett, Richard, and Faith growled lowly at him. Edward for the first time realized that something had changed.

"She is my grandmother and I will choose who's side I want, got it?" Emmet growled.

Everyone, except Jasper, Jacob and Richard, gasped at the new realization and in shock.

"You never told us. How come?" Carlisle asked quietly.

Everyone stood in silence before Craven spoke.

**Craven's POV**

(_Lina's voice/ __**Craven's voice**_)

I was trying to think of something to say to break this god awful awkward silence when I felt a tingling in the back of my head. Then she spoke.

_Craven, I know you can feel and hear me. We're getting close, where are you?  
__**Long time no feel or hear Lina.**_

_Shut it Craven! I know Richard is back and this time he's not getting away. Just tell me where you are. Because if I have to look for you, then by god I will make you hurt._

_**We were invited into Lady Kajul's Mansion. The one past the burnt down one.**_

_okay we'll be there in about five seconds._

_**Okay see ya soon hunny-bunny**_

_Shut up, Craven, and tell William to be ready and leave, cause I have a feeling this is gonna get a bit nasty and bloody._

_**Alrighty hunny**_

_Bye-bye sweetie pie_

I could feel her and the rest of the pack getting closer and I gave a little smirk. No one, but William noticed. He looked to me and cocked his head sideways. Shoulda known couldn't leave him out of the loop.

_**Dear brother, we are in for a treat. Miss Lina Two-Leaves is back in town and is ready to rumble Richard. So be ready and get the fuck out of here when the shit hits the fan.**_

**I will Craven. Thanks for the heads up.**

I looked to him and he had that evil little smile going on and man have I missed my brother looking so menacing. It was great, you know one of these days I have got to take a picture of that smile. No one besides me and William knew what was about to happen and then Tristiana looked to both of us. Our eyes no doubt were blacker than black, cause she had fear in her eyes and started to inch her way towards the kitchen, which didn't really go unnoticed by anyone, because in the process she managed to drag the other two human's with her, oh plus Rayven as well. Finally I spoke up. "We're about to have company and I don't think they'll be happy to see any of you."

Everyone turned to me and William as we pulled Faith out of the way of the window.

**Normal POV**

Once Tristiana had successfully dragged Jasper, Emmett, and Rayven into the kitchen Jasper turned to her and asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's better that we stay in here. There's about to be bloodshed." Tristiana said quietly, awaiting the inevitable crash.

_Crash_

Emmett, Jasper and Rayven turned to look eerily at Tristiana and she just sighed and shrugged her shoulders as if that was her answer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Revenge and a Memory**

***Inside the sitting room***

Everyone stood stark still as six huge people came crashing through the window.

The assumed leader was a male, his onyx eyes glowing darkly as they looked around the room to land on Richard' face. Everyone watched as a sinister smile came across his face. No one said anything until a smaller Native girl walked out from behind them all.

"William, Craven, Faith I would be so glad if you three would grab Tristiana and the three other humans in the kitchen and head home. I wouldn't want to get blood on any of ya'll and I would like to keep them alive." She said looking to us and then turned to the other native people in the room. "I'm assuming you four are from Sam's pack. Please follow them and take the girl as well. I'll explain later."

Embry noticed how she wouldn't look them in the eyes and figured that she must be hiding something. But did as they were told, because to tell the truth she was scarier than Sam when he was pissed. They followed the others and took off as fast as they could.

Lina turned back to her pack and said, "Please Jerra be the peace maker, cause I'm sure they don't know what is going on." Lina's voice was gentle and Jerra just nodded as four of them left. Lina turned around so that they were now facing the Cullen's and Lanee and Richard. "Carlisle, if you don't want to die then I suggest you leave."

Carlisle was about to speak when he recognized who she was and told his family to leave. "But Carlisle, you don't even know who she is." Rosalie protested angrily.

"Yes he does and he knows what I can do." Lina spat back as Carlisle bowed his head to her and ushered them out the door and proceeded to follow the scents of the La Push pack.

"Lady Lanee, if you'd be so kind, and I'm sorry for breaking your window. You know me and my dramatic entrances. But I have a bone, per se, to pick with your offspring. He killed one of my men."

Lanee looked at Richard and frowned. "Do what you must, Lady Lina, but remember whatever happens rests on your shoulders, not mine."

Lina bowed her head and watched as she turned the corner.

Richard closed his eyes the moment the words had left Lanee's lips and sighed. _Damn_ he thought to himself, before he opened them and Lanee had retreated to the back of the house.

**At the Reyes Mansion **

"What the hell is going on over there?" Jacob asked the ones who had came back with them.

"Lina and Rocks have their own reasons for doing what they are doing, so just drop it, pup." Jordan said flopping down on the couch.

"I'm not a pup, you stupid bastard." Jacob muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." Jordan said annoyed.

"Jordan, do you think they'll get him this time? Last time he barely slipped through our fingers." Jerra asked her brother sounding a bit worried.

"Yeah, they'll be fine. That is if Rocks doesn't go apeshit again." Jordan said laughing at the memory.

_Flashback Two years ago_

_Jordan, Jerra, Alex, Spike and Isabel were walking the perimeter near Craven and William's house to make sure that Curtis Grant couldn't get through, when they heard a blood curdling scream coming from down the street._

_Taking off as fast as they could they came upon an old decrepit mansion and phased back into their human selves. Taking off to where the scream came from they saw something that was both hilarious and horrifying. There standing in front of a young woman was a giant Ape. Jordan stood still not knowing if he wanted to laugh or shout in horror. Jerra's face was torn as well was Isabel's. Spike and Alex being the only two who knew who it was started laughing their asses off and rolling on the ground. They all looked at them and then it hit them all. The ape smelled like Rocks. _

"_Oh shit Rocks is a fuckin, ape." Jordan said laughing and joining the others._

_The girls let their smiles come and started giggling. Suddenly the ape looked at them and angrily stomped toward them. He barreled into them and sent them flying. The boys still laughing only laughed harder._

_End Flashback_

Jerra smiled as she, Isabel and Spike also relived the moment. That was before Alex had died.

"Who's Alex?" Quil asked curiously.

"Alex De Nunez. He was one of our pack. He died about a year ago. Richard killed him and his imprint, because he despises us. Although that was a direct violation of our treaty with Lady Lanee." Jordan said.

Spike felt his anger rise and his body start to shake at the memory of how Alex had died. Jerra put a comforting hand on his arm and he closed his eyes to regain control.

Changing the subject Jerra took a look around the house. Still the same as before. "William, have you ever thought if hiring a decorator?"

"No, I like it like this. It reminds me of simpler times." William said looking at them all and then finally landing on Isabel's face. Her skin was smooth, except for a long barely seen jagged line that went from the base of her throat to the just behind her ear. He winced at the memory of how she had gotten it and looked to her eyes. She wasn't looking at him. She never looked him in the eyes.

Isabel sighed and then to look William in the eyes for the first time since she'd met him. It was at that moment that she felt deaf to the world and it was as if time had stopped. It was only she and William at that moment in time that only existed. William smiled at her and stood to walk over to her.

Tristiana watched as the man she loved with her whole heart walked over to the long-legged Native woman sitting in the chair across the room. She saw in his eyes the love and devotion that she now craved to see from him again. Her heart had clenched at the sight and she couldn't stand it anymore, she took off to the kitchen.

Craven watched in anger and happiness as Tristiana took off alone, after having seen what happens when a wolf imprints. He took off toward the kitchen in hopes of easing her pain as the 'good friend' he was. All the while thinking to himself, 'Damn it William'.

As he walked into the kitchen he saw a heartbreaking sight. Tristiana stood there, back to him, hugging herself. The smell of salt was thick in the air and he rushed to her. Turning her to face him she pushed him away. "Craven, please now isn't the time." Her voice was thick and she was doing her best to keep her sobs at bay.

Craven pulled her back to him and whispered. "Tristiana, we're friends, I know you see me as nothing else, so let me be a friend to you and be here for you. I'll explain what just happened. You see Isabel is a shape shifter and her form is a wolf, well when a wolf finds their other half they imprint. William is basically her soul mate. It's something that can't be controlled. It just is. It's absolute. They can't break the bond."

"It just hurts so much." Tristiana said between sobs.

Craven held her close and let her cry it out whispering, "I know, I know. It was the same with Venita."

**Lanee's Mansion**

"Now it seems it's just us." Richard said smiling sadistically.

"Mmhmm. I am afraid you will die slowly, for what we have planned for you and for Venita." Rocks said as he got into his crouching position.

"You'd think that after our last battle that you'd leave well enough alone, considering one of your precious pack members was killed. What was his name again? Alex?"

"And you'd think that after our first battle you'd have learned to get rid of the bitch for causing so much trouble." Rocks said smirking.

"Enough you two. This ends today." Lina said seriously.

They were circling each other when a voice caught them all off guard.

"What the hell is going on here?" Came a male voice form the doorway.

The three looked over to see a tall, dark haired young man standing there looking stoic.

"Why Lina, did you call reinforcements? Were you that afraid?" Richard smirked.

"Sam, what are you doing here? I just told you to make sure they wouldn't hurt my friends. That's all. You didn't need to come down here." Lina said as she noticed Richard inching away. "You Coward, don't you even dare. We're not through here bastard. Rocks, contain him."

Sam watched as Rocks moved so fast and grabbed the man from behind restraining him. _Damn he's fast._

"You got that right. Something else. Rocks, Bite out a chunk of his shoulder." Lina ordered.

Sam watched in a mixture of dread and awe as Rocks' head turned into a giant wolf's head and came down hard to tear a chunk from the leeches shoulder. Ripping everything off, the wolf's head turned back to look at them blood dripping from its mouth. Sam kept watching as the wolf's head slowly turned back into Rocks', the blood still there.

Lina turned to see Sam and gestured for him to come closer. Sam walked cautiously toward her and she quickly pulled him the rest of the way.

"I'm not gonna bite you, Sam. I'm gonna give you a lesson. Your body unconsciously thinks of the whole wolf form. But the trick is to think of just a certain part of the wolf and it will change. Trust me, it takes a while to get it, but when you're alone just try it."\

"Lina, we've got work to do." Rocks said still holding onto a weak Richard.

"You're right. Richard, look at me." Lina said in a sickeningly sweet voice. When Richard wouldn't look up Lina grabbed a hold of his chin and jerked his head up so his eyes were looking straight at hers. "I said look at me bastard. When you are half dead, that bitch Venita will come to watch you die. For now you are my leverage, but when all this is over, you will be too. Rocks tie him up and bring him."

Rocks nodded and set to work. Sam was overwhelmed with everything that just happened and felt like he was going to be sick.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: To be reunited?**

***Reyes Mansion***

"Jacob stop pacing, you're making me nervous. What is the matter with you anyway?" Bella asked as from the comfort of Embry's lap.

"I want to know what's going on over there. That's what wrong." Jacob said still pacing.

"Grandmother wouldn't let anything happen, that wasn't supposed to. She's good like that." Emmett said. "But that girl, when she spoke sounded an awful lot like Sam did. Now where have I heard that voice from?"

"Just how is it that you two are human again?" Esme asked looking Emmett and Jasper over.

"Lady Lanee will have to explain that to you." Jasper said as Alice look at him with sad eyes. "Nothing else has changed, Allie. I still love you."

"What about your gift?" Rosalie asked looking them over, feeling jealous.

"Well that's gone too." Jasper confessed quietly.

"Is this really what you wanted?" Alice asked sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry, Allie. But yes it is."

"Okay, Okay, I get that all of you are 'changed' but what I want to know is what the fuck is going on over there." Fagan said pulling on his hair.

Everyone looked at him when he had his outburst and then started laughing at him.

"What? What the hell are you all laughing at?" Fagan shouted angrily

This made them all laugh harder and after a moment Alice composed herself pulling a small hand held mirror out from her pocket and handing it to him. Taking the mirror he saw that his hair was standing up where he had held onto it. Giving the mirror back to her he murmured to himself as he walked away from them all.

Rayven stood up and was about to say something when her eyes glazed over and a deep voice came from her. "And to the victor shall go the spoils. On this night, a night of sorrow and pain, Venita Svelka will burn and the Vampire Richard shall go with her."

Tristiana and Craven had just walked into the room when Rayven had started. Rayven then blinked a couple times and turned to see everyone in the room staring at her. "What?" She asked timidly. Then looked to where she was. "Why am I standing? Oh no, no-no-no-no-no-no, please, Tristiana, please tell me it didn't happen again?"

"It did, Ray." Tristiana said sighing.

Alice jumped out of her seat and ran over to them all, her eyes glazed over and said, "William, Craven, someone's coming for you and from the looks of it, she's not pleased."

"Venita." Craven and William growled in unison.

They were all about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned to William and he huffed as he walked over to the door. Opening it he looked to see Lina and Rocks, who was carrying a very weak Richard over his shoulder, and another young man who smelled like a dog.

"Rocks, Lina, Richard? And who might you be?" William asked the man standing behind them all.

"Sam Uley." Lina said.

Jacob, Quil, Embry and Paul jumped at the sound of Sam's name.

When they all walked in Craven snarled to see Richard.

"Shut it Craven." Lina snapped. "That bitch should be on her way here if I planned this correctly, and I'm sure she's bringing some friends. This ends tonight."

"Venita Svelka and Richard will die by our hands, Got it? No one else is to interfere. Is that clear?" Rocks snapped.

Craven huffed and walked away. William smiled and nodded as he walked back to Isabel.

"Carlisle, it is so good to see you again." Lina said walking over to him and hugging him.

Carlisle went rigid for a moment and then returned the hug. "And you Lady Lina. I heard about Chitetke and I'm sorry about his passing."

"It's fine. So this is the Infamous Cullen Coven?" Lina asked curiously looking at Carlisle.

"Yes Lady Lina, This is my wife Esme, Then there is Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Edward and Emmett."

"Lady Lina Two-Leaves. It really is you." Emmett said looking at her.

"Well, well now Emisio Kajul. While I live and breathe, and you too apparently. Did Lady Lanee change you back again?" Lina asked as everyone stood dumbfounded.

"Yes she did. And it's good to see you again." Emmett said hugging her tightly.

Lina laughed and hugged him back. "I think the last time I saw you it was about 1952 and you were human then as well."

Emmett laughed and nodded. "It's good to see you still have your memory. Since you are the oldest wolf of them all."

"True, true, well me Rocks, Jordan, Jerra and Emily anyways." Lina said then quickly shut her mouth.

"What?" Sam shouted.

"He doesn't know?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Apparently not. Emily is gonna kill me." Lina whispered as Sam came over to her.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"Emily I know you can hear me, you might as well come out." Lina shouted and Emily made her grand entrance.

Sam looked in disbelief as Emily rushed over to him at inhuman speed.

"Sam we have to explain something to all of you." Emily said softly.

Lina put her arm around Emmett's shoulders and they all turned when they heard a hiss from behind them. Rosalie's face was a mixture of pissed off and confusion.

Lina got into a couching position. "Little girl don't make me hurt you." Lina said warningly.

"Do you know how old I am?" Rosalie spat back.

"No need to fight her Rose, and besides it's not like you and I are mates anyways." Emmett said sighing.

Rosalie looked at him in disbelief and sadness, because she knew he was right. The man she loved, loved someone else. She turned to walk away defeated when Edward grabbed her hand and spun her to him holding her tightly. "Take it easy Rose." Edward whispered in her ear. He pulled away for a moment and ran his finger lightly down her jawline and ended his it on her bottom lip. He leaned in and gently kissed her. She hesitated for a moment before returning the kiss full force.

Bella smiled from her seat and turned to look Embry in his wonderful chocolate brown eyes, before leaning in to kiss his soft lips.

Everyone smiled at the newly found couple, everyone except Jacob, until a knock came to the front door.

"Sam I do believe it's for you." Emily said smiling.

Sam walked to the door and opened it, revealing a huffing Leah.

She walked into the house and held her nose. "God it smells disgusting in here."

"Shut up, Leah." Jacob said surprising everyone.

They all looked at him and in that moment he locked eyes with Lina and everything stopped.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Sparks and Confusion?**

**Jacob's POV**

I was already feeling shitty about the Embry and Bella thing and then when I told Leah to shut up they all turned to me. It was then that I looked into Lina's eyes and my world seemed perfect. I could feel the pull and wanted to go to her but something she said stopped me in my tracks.

"Shit." She muttered then turned to Rocks and everyone turned to her.

Rocks looked a bit softer then, like something had changed. He spoke softly to her, "You should be happy Lean."

"I didn't need another complication right now, Rocks. Not when we're so close to being free." Lina said quietly.

I felt my heart hit a rumble and before I could stop myself I blurted out, "It's not like I asked for this either, you know."

I looked back toward Lina and saw her trying to fight her instincts to run to me and I let out a short breath. I turned away and looked out the window. I soon felt a small warm hand on my arm and felt the electricity run through it. I looked to her and she smiled. I felt my own face give her a small smile.

"So you're the one I've been waiting for all this time." Lina said gently looking me straight in the eyes and I felt everything leave me. I pulled her to me and hugged her close. I could feel her smile into me and for the first time I felt complete.

**Normal POV**

"Jake, I'm sorry for acting like that it's just I've waited six years to finally get revenge." She whispered pulling back a little to look him in the eyes. "This bitch has caused a lot of pain and grief for me and my pack."

"Your pack? I thought that Rocks was the Alpha." Quil asked curiously.

Everyone looked from Rocks to Lina and she smiled.

"Rocks is the Beta. Lina is the Alpha." Emmett answered grinning. "Chitetke passed down his gifts to her and it is the rightful place that she is in."

"Sam may be your Alpha, but he is not the true Alpha." Lina said looking to Sam.

"Is that true?" Embry asked looking at Sam.

"Yes it is. Jacob is the True Alpha. Yet he will take over when he is ready." Sam said looking to Jacob.

"How old are you really?" Jacob asked looking down at Lina, who turned to look at him in the eyes.

"In human terms I am eighteen. In supernatural terms and spirit terms I am going to be two thousand." Lina said smiling at their shocked faces.

"How is this possible?" Jacob asked.

"My soul is going to be two thousand. When Emisio said that I still had my memories it's because my soul is reborn after I die. Except I keep my memories from my previous life. I am never changing and I am always here. It's an ongoing process. It never ends. I am a protector of human life. As is Emily, Rocks, Jerra and Jordan, Alex, Spike and Isabel. We just recently found Isabel and Spike again about eight years ago. I have known Craven and William since they were human." Lina explained as they all listened.

Sam turned to Emily and she smiled. "It's true. Lina and I have been reborn every time. But there is a legend in our tribe that has said that if we find our true imprint or rather Soulmate we will die for the last time. So that our souls can be together forever."

Sam smiled and held her hand tight.

Lina turned to Jacob and he smiled. Spike and Jerra smiled. Rocks looked away and smiled to himself. Isabel looked to William and he smiled.

"What about you?" Faith asked Rocks. He kept looking outside and shook his head. "You don't have one?"

"No because, I refuse to-" He started but cut himself off when his eyes reached Faith's. He felt everything in him halt and stared deeply into his eyes. "Not anymore."

"I see." Faith said smiling at him. "I can feel it too."

"Congrats Rocks. You just imprinted on Faith." Craven said shaking his head.

Craven was about to walk away and drink in hand when someone took it from him and downed it.

"That was mine." Craven said angrily as he turned to see Leah standing there, the empty glass in her hand.

"Not anymore." She replied before she looked up at him. Her eyes went wide and she felt her legs give in. "No." she whispered.

"Another imprint." Emmett said chuckling.

"Leah and a bloodsucker. Isabel and a blood sucker. Rocks and a bloodsucker. This day just keeps getting better and better." Spike said shaking his head.

Rocks was about to say something when Lina cut him off. "We have work to do. Rocks grab him and drag him outside. William, Faith you need to back up. Is, Spike, Jerra, Jordan outside now. They're here."

Everyone turned to the six, plus a bound and gagged Richard, only to see that they were gone. _Damn they're fast._ Everyone thought.

Everyone stood next to the windows and by the front door listening to them all. They saw Venita, Jane, Felix and Demetri of the Volturi Guard.

"Shit. Not these goofballs again." Jordan groaned looking them all over.

"It's nice to see you as well Jordan. My master will be pleased to see you made it out alive." Jane said in a monotone voice.

"You better have given thanks for all the shit you hold dear, you stupid bitch, because I promise you, you won't make back alive." Jerra said before she started shaking and vibrating.

"Oh you first, mutt." Jane said giving a smirk.

Spike stood by her side vibrating as well, he looked to Felix and gave him a malicious smile. Felix stood their gritting his teeth in anger.

Everyone watched in excitement and anxiety as Spike started laughing and vibrating. Spike finally exploded surprising everyone who didn't know what was happening. They saw a huge, grey and black seven foot wolf now standing there.

***inside the Reyes mansion***

Tristiana watched in horror as the wolf turned his attention on the Vampire in front of him. She started shaking from fear and couldn't stop. It was then that she felt two strong, muscled arms wrap around her. It made her calm and for some odd reason she felt so relaxed in them. She looked back to see the man, Emmett, standing there holding her. His face was calm and collected.

She didn't understand why his arms called to her like they did. But moved back a bit more to get closer to his warm body. She felt him bend down so that she felt his hot breath on her ear and bit back a moan as he spoke to her. "I know you must be frightened. That's why, Tristiana, I'm holding you. You don't have to be scared. I won't let anything happen to you."

She felt his words were true and let herself smile, despite the events unfolding outside the window and leaned into him a bit more.

"We'll let the supernatural's handle this; they know what they are doing." Emmett said keeping his grip on her tight. All she could do was nod and watch outside the widow.

***outisde***

Spike jumped and ran towards Felix flexing his claws out in the process. Felix grabbed Spike by the snout and flung him across the yard toward a tree. Spike jumped off the tree and sprang back to Felix this time biting down on his arm and throwing him toward the tree on the other side of the yard, ripping his arm off in the process.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Numb and Pain**

***Outside of the mansion***

Jordan felt the shiver run through his shoulders and down his spine. Feeling the familiar burn throughout his body, he let out a snarl.

When everyone jumped and looked over at Jordan for his outburst, they saw a huge black and white wolf standing there.

"Careful Jordan. I can still send you to visit your friend." Demetri said smiling.

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut, before you join Alec in the Ashes." Lina smirked as Jane turned to her looking pissed.

"You will not speak of my brother's untimely demise, you damn dog. I know it was you who did it Lina." Jane growled as Lina's smirk turned into a cheeky grin.

"So what's all this I'm missing?" Came a deep mail voice, surprising them all.

"Curtis." Lina growled.

They all looked over at him as Lina, her pack, William, Craven, and Faith growled.

"Aw, Lina I've missed you. How 'bout we replay what happened between us?" Curtis asked raising an eyebrow.

Jacob felt his anger rise causing his body to shake. He ran outside to stand by Lina's side, protectively pulling her to his side. "You will not speak to Lina in that manner." Jacob spat. Looking at Curtis he snarled and started to shake even more. "Shut up, you stupid Dog. It's your kind that gives us a bad name. But unlike you, we protect, we don't murder."

Lina looked to Jacob and grabbed his hand gently rubbing it, making him calm down in the process. She cut her eyes back to Curtis and growled out, "I'll deal with you later. Curtis Grant, I swear to you, by the end of this night I will kill you for what you have done to my pack and I. You can join that bitch Venita for all I care, but I can guarantee you, she won't help you."

***inside***

"Sam, don't be angry, but I have to go to them. They are my pack and my family I have to help." Emily said pulling out of Sam's embrace.

"I won't let you go. I don't want you anywhere near those leeches." Sam said in his gruff voice.

They all looked when they heard a crash. "Emily get your ass out here now!" Lina ordered and Emily ran out the door leaving Sam standing there.

***Outside (Moments before)***

Lina took a moment before looking over when spike finally finished ripping Felix apart and burning the parts.

Jane felt herself getting angry and fighting the instinct to flee. She promised her master that this time she would end the pack that destroyed her beloved brother.

Lina smirked as Demetri ran towards Jerra and she phased. Running towards each other a giant crash was heard. Demetri slammed her into a tree, breaking it, and making her fall unconscious. Spike phased once more before he heard Lina yell out, "Emily get your ass out here now!"

A few seconds flew by as Emily jumped off the porch and phased in mid air. In her place there was a snow white wolf racing to where Spike and the leech were fighting. She reached down and bit down on the leech's legs and ripped them off, giving Spike the time he needed to rip off an arm. Demetri screamed as he laid there trying to pull himself away with his one arm.

"You're not going anywhere, bastard." Jerra said limping back to them.

"Emily, rip his head off." Lina ordered.

Emily looked him in the eyes and rushed her mouth down quickly, effectively ripping it from his body, making a blood curdling scream come out of his mouth. Phasing back and getting dressed they gathered the parts in a pile and Jerra pulled the lighter from her pocket and lit the body on fire. Spike walked up to her and she leaned against him as they walked back to stand by Lina flanking her right. Emily snarled at the female leeches and got into a crouch.

**Sam's POV**

I've never seen anything like it. My Emily, my beautiful Emily, was a wolf. Not just any wolf, but a pure white wolf. She was so beautiful. How is it that she was one all along and I didn't know? Also how was it that Lina was one also? My head swerved as we all continued to watch from the porch where we had all migrated. The only one of us who had gone down there was Jacob. I watched as I felt the power shift from me to him. I knew then that I was now the beta and he the Alpha. He had finally taken the command he was always meant to take.

I watched as we heard another rip.

**Normal POV**

Rocks exploded and took off toward Curtis as Curtis begun changing into a child of the moon. Rocks looked up for a moment to notice that the full moon was now out.

Lina finally let her anger run and phased, taking off toward Jane. She jumped toward her, but Jane sidestepped and ran her nails along Lina's side causing her to have a gash running from her shoulder blade to her back leg. Making Lina howl in the course.

It was then that Jacob felt himself phase and caught the female leech off guard and tore her head from her shoulders. He howled a command and the La Push pack ran outside and phased standing next to Lina's pack.

Venita stood still and felt scared for the first time in her life. Shaking she took off toward the woods when Craven and William stood in her way.

"Going somewhere, Venita?" Craven asked smirking crossing his arms over his chest.

"Get out of my way Craven." Venita said sweetly.

"We can't let you leave." William said cooly.

"Oh, William, you wouldn't let me die…what about your poor Tristiana? Richard will kill her. I can help." Venita said calmly.

"Tristiana will be fine." William stated.

"We have unfinished business." Lina growled from behind Venita, making her tense up.

Grabbing Venita from behind Lina ripped her arms off, the blood from her body spilling out as Venita screamed. She looked up to Craven and William and shivered. The looks and smirks on their faces was one that she never thought she'd see. For the first time in her life she knew that she was going to die.

Lina smiled as Rocks came to her side and pulled out his lighter. "I told you befor not to mess with me, bitch. But you couldn't just leave well enough alone." Rocks flicked the lighter down to her as Lina thrust a stake into her heart and they watched as she died and burned.

Hearing a howl they snapped their heads up towards the sound and saw that Jordan had Curtis's head in his mouth and was about to crush it.

Lina took off, limping and holding her side, toward them and when saw Richard finally rip away the last of the vervain ropes and rush towards her. This caught her off guard and she felt helpless for the first time as he took hold of her. He grabbed her and pulled her to him while pushing his hand into her chest and squeezed her heart.

Horror and anger struck them all as both wolf packs came running and ripped him apart. They all phased back and got dressed in less than five seconds. They rushed to her side and looked on in horror as they saw her smile and close her eyes.

Jake dropped to his knees and held her to him, letting the tears stream down his face. Rocks dropped beside his sister as Emily dropped beside him trying to hold in her sobs. Jordan stood there not feeling anything. Jerra was crying into Spike's chest as he tried to keep his own sobs in for her. Sam was rubbing Emily's back as the rest of the pack put their heads down. Craven was standing there shaking his head in disbelief and shock, eyes wide. William felt the tears stream down his cheeks as Isabel softly cried into him. Carlisle looked on in pain as he held onto Emmett, who was now shaking from his sobs. He turned to Carlisle and whispered so no one would hear him, "She was my aunt, Carlisle."

Rosalie and Edward just looked on sadness in their eyes. Esme felt like crying as did as Jasper held her and Alice. Fagan looked over at his Uncle and sneered. _How could he have been so evil?_ He wondered and looked up when he saw Edward looking at him, shaking it off he turned back to the scene before him. No one spoke as Jacob kept crying. Bella stood by Embry's side shaking from crying. Embry held her tight as he looked on in pain. Everyone was pulled out of their trance when a woman spoke up.

"Let me have her." Lanee said coming through the crowd.

Jacob pulled Lina's body to him closer and growled.

"Shut up, Jake. She can help." Rocks snapped and Jacob relaxed a bit.

They watched as Lanee bent down and cut her wrist, both packs started to growl, before Rocks whistled and they shut up.

"Lanee, save her." Rocks pleaded.

"I'll do what I can, Logan." Lanee said softly placing her cut wrist over Lina's mouth. After a few minutes they noticed Lina started to move and moan in pain.

"She's alive, but barely." Lanee whispered.

"Lady Lanee, if I may ask, why did you save her?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"Because, she is my sister. As Logan, or Rocks, is my brother. Lina, Logan, and I were born to our mother the queen and our father, the Pharaoh of Egypt. Logan and Lina were killed during a raid two years after I was sacrificed. As payment to Anubis I placed myself in his hands to save my brother and sister. But to my dismay, when they were reborn they were reborn to the Native American's and given the powers of the spirit warriors. Their souls were to forever be reborn until they imprinted. Only then were they allowed to live their lives. If she lives she will be who she was. But there is also a chance that her wolf will reject the blood I have given her. In two days we will know." Lanee said looking to Rocks and giving him a smile.

Rocks jumped up and ran to her side and let the tears finally fall down his face. "Thank you, Neferet." He whispered before he let go. Jordan, Jerra, Spike, Isabel and Emily all walked over to Lanee and hugged her tightly.

"We are all given life for a reason, and I fear that my sister has already made peace with hers." Lanee said placing a hand on Jacob's shoulder. He looked at her and the tears started again.

Jacob shook his head and leaned in close to Lina kissing her gently on the forehead, before whispering in her ear, "I just found you. I can't lose you now."

As if being hit by something Bella sprang out at them and picked up Lina and carried her away from Jacob. She carried her into the house, leaving a shocked crowed behind her. Slamming the door shut behind her she carried Lina's limp body to an empty room and started undressing the girl to get to her wound. Grabbing a bed sheet she tore it into strips and started to work closing the huge gash on her side and in the middle of her chest. A door slamming shut behind her made her jump and look back to see the girl Rayven standing there. "I've placed a barrier around the room to keep everyone else out. That boy Jacob is coming and he looks pissed." Rayven said softly.

"He'll live. I just have to make sure she does." Bella answered still working on Lina's bandages. "You're a witch right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Do you have a spell to increase healing? Or take away the pain?"

"I do, I have both."

"Then do it."

Rayven pulled out her Grimoire and started chanting. They watched as the pain on Lina's face slowly receded.

"You can go in and out of the barrier right?"

"Yes why?"

"She needs food, now!" Bella said quickly.

Rayven rushed through the barrier and ran right into Jacob's tan, broad, naked chest. He looked at her and she felt her heart break from the emotions he was showing.

"How is she? I need to be with her and why did Bella take her?" He asked desperately.

"She is doing better, we are watching over her. You can't be in there while we are working." Rayven said brushing past him to see everyone in the house now. They all looked to her and she walked into the kitchen.

**Rayven's POV**

I didn't know what to tell them. I've never seen anything so gruesome before. So I grabbed all the food I could and took off back to the room, when that boy, Embry I think, stopped me.

"Do you know what Bella is doin? She's never done this before." Embry said shaking his head and running a hand through his short raven locks.

I was about to answer when that guy Rocks walked up and spoke for me. "She's doing what comes naturally to her. There is a reason she is your mate Embry. She was granted with the knowledge of healing. She is after all part Quileute. She doesn't know and neither does your council. So keep this between just us three."

I nodded and so did Embry as they walked back to the living room. "I have to get back." I mumbled as I took off as quickly as possible to keep the food from falling everywhere. I soon passed Jacob and watched for a moment as he sunk down the wall and put his head in between his knees, crossing his arms and shook from the sobs. I kept walking passed him and hurried into the room. Seeing him or anyone else like that hurts. I wished so much that Jeremy was there with me. I walked into the room to see Lina already awake.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Love and What?**

Lina opened her eyes and came face to face with Bella staring at her. She saw the panic and pity in her eyes and felt disgusted with herself for being in this vulnerable position.

She made to speak, but was quickly cut off by Bella.

"I need you to rest and heal, now lie still and go back to sleep." Bella said quietly as Rayven walked into the room.

**In the living room**

"I hope Bella knows what she is doing." Craven said as he held onto Leah tightly, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. Lina was one of his oldest and only friends that he ever let in.

"She does and do not question her." Jordan growled, surprising everyone, aside from Embry and Rocks.

"How do you know? You don't even know her." Quil retorted.

"I just do pup!" Jordan spat.

"Temper Jordan, Temper." Jerra cooed softly placing a warm and gentle touch on his arm.

Jordan took a long breath and exhaled slowly, efficiently calming himself down. Spike felt his body start to shake and was about to get up before Jerra place a gentle hand on his chest to calm him.

"She'll be fine Spike. That girl has what she needs." Jerra spoke with wisdom.

Rocks had been listening and finally walked into the living room and stopped as everyone's head snapped to him. Not saying anything he turned and walked outside to sit on the porch.

Faith instinctively followed him out and sat on his lap. Pulling his head to her chest and lightly stroking his hair. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Rocks. Don't worry too much."

Rocks placed his arms around her waist as she turned and placed her forehead on his. _How can someone be such a good person after all this? _He questioned in his mind.

_When an imprint knows their mate is in trouble or hurting, worried or whatever it is their job to support and comfort them. Ask me how I know._ Jerra's voice answered in his mind, making him smile.

_Rocks, she's right. It is what it is, don't question it._ Spike said.

_He's right. Just go with it._ Isabel said softly.

_Besides Faith, you have us too. She is as much our sister as she is yours. I know we've died like hundreds of times, but we get to live to see the day we all get married. Even Jordan has his imprint._ Emily said as Jerra placed a hand on Jordan's arm and he smiled.

_We all love her Rocks and right now she needs us all to be strong._ Jordan concluded as everyone nodded.

Everyone who was not in on the mental conversation looked at them strangely before Isabel, Rocks, Jordan, Jerra, Spike and Emily burst out laughing.

"This is no time to be laughing." Rosalie said.

"Oh, but it is. Laughter helps us deal with these things." Jordan said smiling.

"Lina wouldn't want us feeling bad for her. She would rather we laugh." Jerra said giggling.

William and Craven started chuckling. They too knew what Lina was like. "They are right. Lina is a strong woman and she's the one that knows what the best medicine is for this kind of healing." Craven said smiling genuinely for the first time in his life.

_Sometimes I wish you all would just shut up._ Lina murmured inside all of their heads, surprising everyone in the living room. _You're making it seem like I'm already dead. Rocks tell Lanee I said thank you and see if you can get that witch, Rayven, to let Jacob in. I need him with me._

Rocks nodded and gently let Faith loose so she could stand. He got up and said, "I've got something I gotta do." She just nodded and smiled.

Walking into the house he turned to see his pack with smiles on their faces. No doubt they heard her too.

"I told you." Emily said smiling as Sam held her tight against him.

Rocks smiled and took off toward the room. He saw Jacob with his head between his knees and back leaned against the wall on the floor outside the room. Sitting down beside him he put a hand on his shoulder. "She needs you to be strong for her."

Jacob raised his head to look at him.

"And you need to believe that Bella knows what she is doing. She is the only one that can save her. Yet Lina needs you to be near her. There is an old saying our tribe says,

_Understanding what must be done_

_Having the courage to do it_

_She is his own personal sun_

_He is the shade she can sit through it_

_Everyone knows what's to be said_

_Everyone knows what's to be done_

_Two people have to stand up_

_And be as one_

_There's times we don't understand it_

_The bond that links these two_

_Souls that haven't been_

_Must unite the packs of these two_

_To conquer what comes to them_

_A sister dies_

_A brother cries_

_Families weep_

_As their leader dies_

_A pack for a pack_

_A son for a son_

_We gather at their feet_

_Understanding what we now seek_

I know that this doesn't make since now, yet it will in the future. Just be there for her. That's all I ask."

When Rocks finished telling him everything Jacob bolted up and slammed his fist on the closed door. "Witch, Let me in now!" Jacob bellowed and suddenly a frightened Rayven appeared at the door. "I need to be with her."

Rayven looked to Rocks, who nodded, then back to back to Bella, who also nodded, and undid the barrier she had put up.

**Jacob's POV**

I rushed into the room to see my precious Lina lying on the bed covered in homemade bandages.

"She's resting Jake. She'll be fine. The worst is not over, yet she is healing well." Bella said softly to me. I turned to Bella and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Bells. I'm sorry about all the pounding, earlier. It's just I can't lose her." I said desperately as I kneeled down by the bed and took Lina's hand in my own.

"I know Jake, you were just worried. It's fine. Now since you're in here, I'm going to go make dinner and get them wolves fed. God only knows how hungry they all are." Bella said smiling as she nodded to Rayven and they left for the front room.

I looked over to Lina and sighed. "This is all my fault, Lean, I'm sorry. I should have been there to protect you."

I felt a tear run down my cheek and quickly wiped it away as a soft, gently squeeze came from Lina's hand. She groaned and turned her head to me. "It's not your fault at all. It was mine, to be distracted in battle is never a good thing."

"I'm still sorry." I said quietly as I felt another squeeze.

"I love you Jacob Black. I honestly and truly do. I'm glad I found you." She said giving me a small smile.

I returned it and said, "I love you too."

I leaned over and kissed her lips softly for the first time and felt her weakly kiss me back. "I'm not going anywhere." She said as I pulled back from her.

"I know." I said looking down at her.

**Normal POV and inside the living room**

Bella had dodged them all and made Rayven set up a barrier surrounding the kitchen, so they couldn't get in. The only one she let in was Emily, and that was so she could help cook.

"How come you never told me?" Bella asked as they started to cook.

"You never asked." Emily replied smiling.

"That's not fair." Bella huffed.

"Life's not fair." Emily retorted making Rayven snort and laugh.

"Em, you're completely avoiding the issue here." Bella said turning to her.

"It was a direct order from my Alpha. Our existence could mean a lot of trouble for the La Push pack." She said nodding.

"So you couldn't tell me." Bella concluded nodding. "Okay then. Let's cook them guys a meal."

"I'll bet Craven, Faith, and William are starving." Emily said smiling.

"Wait, what? Their-oh never mind I forgot they eat human food. So does Lanee." Bella said shaking her head. This was a time she'd never forget. It was times like these that stayed close to her heart. She couldn't help but wonder what the future held for them.

**Five years later…**

Bella waddled her way over to Emily and sighed. "How am I ever going to get rid of all this extra weight? It's hard enough to sleep without feeling like I'm crushing my own lungs." She griped as Emily laughed.

"You get used to it." Emily said as they sat down together.

"You two better be happy we're all in this together. Otherwise I'm going to kick both of your asses the minute we finally get the muchkins out." Lina said as they all laughed.

Embry, Sam and Jake stood there smiling at their women. All three were strong and caring…and if it wasn't for something in their past that entertwined them none of them would have ever met.

Grateful for this moment they each sent up thanks to the spirits for the lives they now led. Lanee had done a great thing and changed all of the Cullen's human. Emmett and Tristiana were both orginal vamps now, but they were sweet. Craven and Leah were actually really happy. Lanee kept in touch with her brother and sister. Lina was always on the phone with Rocks and harping at him. The guys thought he liked it better that way because he could just hang up on her if she got to be too much.

_**THE END**_

**Okay so the rhyme I came up with on the spot. Hope you like it. **


End file.
